


Christmas time, mistletoe and wine

by 221beester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Drunk John, Drunk Sherlock, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221beester/pseuds/221beester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas at 221B, and an incident with mistletoe brings about some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas time, mistletoe and wine

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic I wrote for a little competition and won somehow *fistpumps air*  
> I'm up for criticism, just no rudeness please :)

Sherlock was not amused. Not in the slightest. His idea of Christmas was sitting alone, or nowadays with John, playing his violin and, if there was one, solving a good case. John’s idea of a perfect Christmas was having a fun time. Sherlock didn't do fun. Or tinsel. The endless hours of watching Nativity, just because the teacher looked like John. Sherlock could take that. He could even take the painful howling of Silent Night. But this... no.

“Oh come on, Sherlock. It was a joke!” John laughed, watching Sherlock’s scowl grow by the second.   
“Clearly, John, it wasn't funny, was it? I mean really, mistletoe?” Sherlock paced around the kitchen holding some samples of, well, who knows what was growing in it. John rolled his eyes and heaved himself off of his comfy armchair with a small sigh.

“Jesus Sherlock, its Christmas. Lighten up a bit. I wasn't really gonna kiss you. Your work might get angry at me.” He snorted.  
Sherlock put down his samples with a small huff, stalked over to the sofa and plonked down onto it with a small whoosh of air, his back turned to John. John just sighed and raised his hands in surrender.

“Fine, you great sulk,” he shook his head exasperatedly, “I'm having wine, I don’t know if you want any.” He hoped for a response, but in Sherlock’s current mood knew he wouldn't get one. However, a small hum left his flatmate’s mouth, so he poured two glasses. John sat back down in his chair with a content sigh and downed his glass pretty quickly as Sherlock sat up, taking his own glass.

They sat listening to the music playing softly in the background for a while, before Sherlock spoke.  
“I should warn you John, I am I lightweight.” John chuckled but waved his glass around, the alcohol taking its effect quickly.  
“Oh’s fine, Sherlock.” He smiled goofily, pouring another glass for them both. He leant over the table and grabbed something. He was very much drunk already, and Sherlock was well and truly a lightweight having only had 2 glasses, and already starting to like tinsel. 

However, Sherlock moaned when he saw the white berries of the supposedly traditional plant. When John raised it above his head, he giggled like a schoolgirl and leapt off of the sofa. Sherlock grinned widely before taking the mistletoe out of John’s hand and holding it above their heads higher.

“Ooh! Sherly, you shouldn't, what would your work say?” John giggled, grabbing onto his flatmate’s arm before he fell over and ended up kissing the skull.  
“I think, my dear Watson, that my work would very much approve of this and probably would crack open a bottle of bubbly.” He giggled. He looked John in the eye and felt happy. As well as tipsy, but very much happy right now. The two closed the gap between their lips before making contact, a happy smile gliding over each other’s faces.

They dropped the mistletoe and pulled apart, listened for a second and laughed for what seemed like hours. The song playing was ‘Christmas time, mistletoe and wine’.


End file.
